


生日礼物

by RogerIsMyBitch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerIsMyBitch/pseuds/RogerIsMyBitch
Summary: Nemanja给Mats准备的生日派对出了点小岔子，但Mats因此得到了一件意外的礼物。





	1. 3 Gifts Plus 1

**Author's Note:**

> “我喜欢的人必须搞在一起”系列拉郎型拖延症生日贺文。

***  
“你今晚真辣。简直忍不住要撕开你的上衣了。”

“那你最好现在就做，”Mats咬着牙，不由自主地加快了脚步。他走进男洗手间，高级香薰的味道让他的精神稍微放松了一点，“现在要怎样？”

“嘘，耐心点，进窗边的第二个隔间。”

Mats快步走进隔间，顺手带上门。

“我告诉你关门了吗？”耳机里专横的声音指挥着，“把门开一条缝。”

“会被人看到的！”Mats低声怒斥，却顺从地打开了隔间的门。他向外看了一眼，这个位置不会被进来的人一眼看到，但最尽头的镜子里清楚地映出自己穿着西装的身影。

电话那头笑了起来，“原来你把地点选在酒店是怕被人看到，是我错了，我不该以为你是个喜欢让人看你挨操的小骚货。”

Mats透过门缝看着镜子里的自己，简单的一副眼镜架在鼻梁上把整个人衬托得愈发衣冠楚楚，一副正人君子的模样。他满意地收回视线，回了句：“操你。”

“你现在就只想做这件事，对吧。”无线耳机里的声音很暧昧，“摸你裤子左边的口袋，给你塞了个小礼物。”

Mats不想承认他把手伸进口袋的动作简直急不可耐，他从里面摸出一条光滑的布料。“你的领结？”

“眼镜摘下来放回左边的口袋，然后用小礼物把眼睛蒙上。”

他不由自主地吞咽，他觉得自己男友的想法有点过火了，但是却让他兴奋得再次硬起来。

“动作快点，”强硬的声音让他无法拒绝。

Mats解开西装扣，努力把那条滑溜溜的缎带绑得让自己舒服一点，或许留一条缝隙给自己留条退路——“Mats，不许作弊。作弊的孩子是没有糖吃的。”他放弃地把那根黑色丝缎绑紧，现在他只能感受到灯光，别的什么都看不到。对外界环境失去掌控让他不安和紧张，心跳加快的同时小腹像被蝴蝶翅膀轻轻撩拨，让他不由自主地咬住了嘴唇压抑下腹传来的骚动。

“现在呢？”他努力用不耐烦的语气掩盖蔓延上来的情欲，在游戏里过早暴露自己的感受会让他处在不利的境地，他知道的。

“你已经硬得不行了吧，嗯？”耳机里的声音毫不留情，“想被我从后面狠狠操进去吧？现在就算不用润滑也是可以的吧，你就喜欢被人硬操进去，对吗？”

Mats被问得既火大又兴奋，完全勃起的阴茎被贴身布料紧紧包裹着让他浑身燥热，“所以你还磨蹭什么，躲起来想着我的样子自慰会更爽吗？”

“我的Mats得不到满足就会变成火药桶。说点好听的我这就去干你。”

“做梦，”Mats低声骂道，他想要握住兴奋得渗出前液的阴茎，但德国人遵守纪律的天性让他停下来，极度的兴奋和不安让他心跳加速，指不定什么时候就会失去底线开口求饶。

“真是个硬汉，”耳机那头的声音揶揄着，“你漂亮的西裤勒得你很不舒服吧？不舒服就脱了吧。”

“操，你真是疯了，”Mats觉得自己肯定是刚才喝那两杯红酒上头了，不然谨慎如他是不会接着玩下去的。可惜他的安全词是nutmeg，他才不会说那个词。

“你就喜欢我这样。脱了，不然你穿着它回去所有人都会看到你被浸的黏糊糊的裤子哦。”他低声骂了一句，艰难地把裤子拽下去，皮带恰到好处地卡在大腿根部，勃起的阴茎弹起来打在小腹上，裸露的皮肤暴露在空气里，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“做得很好，看看你，上半身穿得漂漂亮亮，但是往镜子里一看就能看到你欠操的屁股和滴水的阴茎——我忘了你现在看不到，有没有人进来你也不知道吧？说不定正有人看着你呢。”

Mats低哼出来，前端渗出的粘液滴下形成一条断断续续的银线。

“想被塞满了吧？”

“滚蛋，”Mats固执地骂着，但他几乎兴奋地抖起来，禁欲太久，这个时候只要被摸几下就能射出来。

“别担心，摸一下上衣口袋，还有个小礼物。”

他不想承认这次心急地把两只手同时伸进了两边的口袋，而他的右手确实也摸到了一个绑着蝴蝶结的浑圆饱满的卵形物体。

“喜欢吗？我可能还要一阵子才会去找你，你先用这个小东西照顾一下自己。顺便，这小玩具是粉红色的，我觉得你会喜欢。”

“你就拿这个糊弄我。”Mats粗暴地把蝴蝶结扯掉扔在地上，一方面他因为被敷衍而火冒三丈，另一方面这样的拖延让他更加兴奋。

“你多久没被男人操了？想把它硬吃进去也要费点功夫哦。”

Mats骂骂咧咧地接受了对方的暗示，嘴唇含住了光滑的小球，舌头在硅胶的表面舔上了滑腻的唾液，送了电话那头的人一句模模糊糊的“操你”。

耳机里的轻笑让他动作更加急切，“没错，我要你玩时候想着被我操。现在把它塞进你下面的小嘴。”

带着唾液温度的软滑触感顶在后穴，被手指一点点推进紧窄的甬道，随着卵形的深入入口被一点点撑大，扩张的感觉让他皱起眉头。他一只手撑在墙面上，努力寻找最让自己放松的姿势，一点点把最粗的部分吞进去，直肠排斥地收缩，挤压着入口处湿滑的唾液发出淫靡的水声。

“我的Mats真棒，现在这一幕谁看到都会忍不住的吧，你说你今晚会不会先被陌生人操呢？”

Mats忍不住闷哼出来，强烈刺激盖过了不适，不断吐着前液的阴茎胀得发痛，他把剩下的部分推进去，充实感很快又变成了空虚感，他需要更多。他粗喘着握住自己，被满满握住的快感让他舒服地低声呻吟。

“说了不许作弊，”塞在后穴里的跳蛋忽然震动起来，像小鱼一样扭动着蹭过他的甜点，随着肠道的收缩直往深处钻，几乎把他推到顶峰——他低呼着去抓那截拖在后面的小尾巴，不让那一团硅胶再往里钻。震动忽然停下，“手放墙上，”耳机里的声音专横地指挥着。Mats不情愿地把双手撑在墙上，体内的小球让他难耐地喘息，内壁的软肉还紧紧夹着体内的异物追求着微弱的快感。

“几天没被我操就这么容易发情了吗，想我了吗？”

Mats把脸颊贴在墙上降温，低低地哼了一声算是妥协的回应。电话那头的人轻笑，体内的跳蛋又开始震动起来，这次的力道温柔很多，顺着内壁抽动的节奏在体内滑动，但有一处被填满的快感就有另一处的空虚和难耐，让他总是无法得到满足。他把额头抵在墙壁上，压抑的喘息变得几乎痛苦，“求你了，Nema……”

“求我什么？”

“求你操我，我想要你的屌操我，不要这个东西……”他被折磨地晕头转向，去拽那颗陷在体内的跳蛋。“我的Mats说起骚话真是让人心软，”体内的小球又开始强烈地震动，两个尖端磨蹭着体内的嫩肉，在最敏感的甜区肆虐，他压抑地哼着，汗水让他没办法把额头抵在墙上保持平衡。

“快坚持不住了吧？告诉我你现在在想什么。”

强烈的快感让他仿佛肥皂泡飘上天空，嘴里毫无节操地说着骚话，“想你用力操我……”

耳机里的笑声让他心痒难耐，“乖，现在为我射出来吧。”不需要对方说第二句，他已经低吼着射出来，白浊的液体顺着墙壁流下来，不用看他也知道这里已经被他弄得一团糟。

“乖。我会给你送去第三个礼物。”

“你最好快点，”Mats趴在墙壁上声音气喘吁吁，跳蛋还塞在体内没力气取出来。很快皮鞋鞋跟踩在大理石上的声音让他抬起下巴，“Nema？”

对方没有回应，只是把隔间的门推开进来，没有带上门一只手已经抓住了他一边臀瓣狠狠揉捏。

“才几天没操就这么想我了？”Mats支起身体有点好笑地学着刚才他的语气，伸手去扯蒙在眼睛上的缎带，被抓住手反扣在背后，接着整个人被摁在墙上，对方硬挺的性器已经隔着一层西裤塞进了他的臀缝。那只揉捏他臀肉的手把从穴口延伸出来的那截小尾巴揪住，圆润的小球被粗暴地抽出体外，啾地一声带出一滩粘腻的液体。Mats还没来得及惊呼，饥渴的一张一合的后穴就被更大更烫的存在塞满，两人同时满足地哼出声。

“Mats？你还好吗？”耳机忽然传出的声音把正爽得冒泡的Mats吓出了一身冷汗。他惊恐而无计可施地瞪大了眼睛，来不及做出任何回应，无线耳机已经被拔出来甩到地上。

这个时候他才意识到身后那个人虽然也高而精壮，但体格明显更大——身上的味道也不一样——他感觉好像很熟悉，只是在惊吓中根本想不起来在哪里闻到过，脑子里只有一个想法：这个人肯定不是自己的男友。“放开，”他威胁地低吼，用力试图挣脱，但背后的人显然更加训练有素，他被死死钉在墙上，两只手被摁在后腰，从肩膀到腰都疼得他倒吸凉气，而那人甚至在和一个1米9的运动员搏斗之余还有精力完成了几次抽插，阴茎抽出又狠狠顶进来，他在惊慌中甚至没忍住叫出了声，后穴恬不知耻地压榨着体内那根不知道是谁的阴茎。

“操，”他被顶得眼前发黑，刚射过的阴茎诚实地又开始蠢蠢欲动，但他仍然挣扎着用力踹向背后那人的小腿，被灵巧地躲开。

又一次毫不留情的撞击，下体连接处被挤压出黏答答的水声，“你是更喜欢Nema送你的小玩具吗？”背后的人把嘴唇埋在他脖子里深吸了一口气，鼻子蹭了蹭他被汗水浸湿的领口。瑞典口音让Mats一下安静下来。“Zlatan？”他难以置信地扭过头，隔着那层丝缎瞪着眼，虽然除了一个模模糊糊的轮廓什么都看不到。回过神的Mats终于有心情体味刚才受那一番皮肉之苦，“操，你需要演得这么逼真吗？”

一根手指把那块缎带拽下去，松松地挂在他脖子上，重见光明的Mats在灯光下眯起眼睛，在Zlatan近在咫尺的脸上对上了焦。“不然你会这么兴奋吗，嗯？”还被后穴紧紧箍住的阴茎继续抽送着，“你不记得Zlatan了，但你下面还记得，还是这么会吸。是不是谁操你你都能硬起来？”Zlatan说着去抓他的阴茎，慷慨地套弄起来。Mats被说得有点不好意思，但现在显然不是一个反驳的好时机。Zlatan也没有给他废话的机会，已经掰着他的下巴亲上来，舌头塞进他嘴里，下面的动作也没停下来，每次都顶得又深又狠，握着他阴茎的手粗暴地快速套弄。Mats在全方位的照顾下快乐得不能自已，失去控制的呻吟被Zlatan的嘴唇和舌头堵回去，变成色情的呜呜声。

门口隐隐的脚步声把Mats吓了一跳，他下意识地要伸手去关门，被Zlatan抓着手摁在了墙上，“干嘛，怕被你男朋友看到？”Mats被问得十足羞耻，但仅存的理智让他示意Zlatan外面有人。Zlatan向外扫了一眼，转身又一次把他操到了墙上，Mats被毫无征兆地一下顶得险些射出来，Zlatan奚落地用力拍了一把他的臀肉，火辣的痛感让本来就紧窄的甬道紧张地收紧。Zlatan被吸得哼出声，“放松，你多久没被操了，才几下就被操出幻觉了？”

Zlatan的简单粗暴对禁欲许久又被撩拨了一晚上的Mats来说十分受用，没几分钟功夫他已经飘飘欲仙，哼哼唧唧的马上要高潮。

“看得出来你是真的想我了，玩得挺开心嘛。”Nemanja的声音让他后穴一阵收缩，夹得身后的Zlatan闷哼一声再次用力干进去。“Nema……”他颤声叫道，刚被啃过的嘴唇还亮晶晶的闪着水光。

他的男友挤进隔间，一只手慢慢解开西装扣，另一只手大拇指摁上了他正吐着粘液的马眼，玩弄地画着小圈，原本宽敞的空间被三个高大男人塞满，Mats感觉热得呼吸困难。Nemanja凑近他，嘴唇蹭过他的嘴唇，“你就这么等不及挨操？”Mats心虚地想亲上去，却被掐住了下巴，大拇指把粘滑的液体涂在他微张的嘴唇上，然后塞进口腔搅弄着。他讨好地吮吸那根手指，发出啾啾的吮吸声，还没吸几下那根手指就无情地抽走，带出的唾液从嘴角黏答答地滑到下巴。

“看看你，一团糟，”Nemanja接管了他被撸得一触即发的阴茎，刮蹭着敏感的小口，引来一阵战栗，“我来帮你清理一下。”温热的舌头舔上下巴，慷慨地向上舔到他的下唇，Mats呻吟着凑过来吸那条舌头，随即被摁住头狠狠吻住，身后的Zlatan恰到好处地顶进来，胯骨挤压着他的臀肉，他整个人被压进Nemanja怀里，像一片多汁的火腿被夹在三明治的正中间。Zlatan滚烫的喘息洒在颈侧，手指多半已经在他腰侧留下淤痕，Nemanja舔咬着他的嘴唇，空出的手指揉捏他的乳尖，他的阴茎被一下一下顶进身前Nemanja的裆部，隔着布料和Nemanja的阳具摩擦着，他几乎尖叫着高潮，浓稠的精液尽数射在男友的定制西装裤上。

“啊哦，”身后的始作俑者揶揄着，“看来你要有麻烦了。”

Mats整个人像化成了一滩水，软绵绵地趴在Nemanja怀里轻轻哼着算是求饶。

“不行，Mats。”Nemanja抓住他的棕色短发往后拉，迫使他和自己对视，“自己弄脏的要自己弄干净，”Zlatan默契地抓着他的腰往后拉，失去支持的Mats只能用双手扶住Nemanja的腰，脸正对着被精液弄得黏糊糊的裆部。“舔干净，”抓住头发的手稍微用了点力，他的脸颊先贴上了湿乎乎的布料，他哼着侧过头，咸涩的味道马上从微开的唇缝渗进来。羞耻和刺激让他上头，他伸出舌头，顺着Nemanja裆部支起的帐篷把温热粘稠的体液吃进嘴里，嘴唇和下颌故意紧紧顶着越来越硬挺的部位，一只手从对方腰上滑下去抓住了结实了臀肌。Zlatan的抽插让他压抑的呻吟声越来越失控，被拽着头发抬起头看进Nemanja蓝灰色的眼睛，“叫给谁听呢？自己把拉链拉开，堵住嘴。”

Mats很乐意地遵从了。坚挺的阴茎蹭过他的睫毛和鼻尖，又戏弄地拍打着他的脸颊上的粘液，很快顶进他张开的嘴里。粗硬的性器直接插进喉咙，他生理性地干呕，但头被牢牢摁住无处可逃，Nemanja和他自己的味道混合在一起充满整个口腔，他一时间无法思考。嘴里的阴茎用力操弄着让他窒息，Zlatan在身后的抽插也变得更加暴虐，他的两瓣臀肉已经撞得火辣辣地疼，而放在后脑勺上的那只手却温柔地抚弄着棕色短发，另一只手轻轻擦掉了他生理性涌出的泪水。他想要叫出来，但喉咙被滚烫地塞满，他呛咳着在窒息中又一次被推到极限，颤抖着射出来。Zlatan被他抽搐的内壁吸得再也忍不住，滚烫的精液尽数射进还在不停收缩吮吸的后穴，一滴也没浪费地被吃进去。

一前一后两个男人大发慈悲地把他扶起来，基本上支撑了他的全部体重。Zlatan抱着他的腰从背后轻轻亲他的头顶，Nemanja甚至还怜爱地替他揉了揉酸痛得像是要脱臼的腮帮。

“喜欢吗，第三件礼物。”

“别问蠢问题，谁会不喜欢Zlatan。”Zlatan本人笃定地抢答。

“……”Mats靠在Nemanja肩膀上还没喘过气来。

Nemanja关切道，“不够的话再来一轮？”

“不行，我要不行了，”Mats有气无力，没力气挣开两个男人伸进他毛衣里乱摸乱揉的手，“不要了。”

“真的？”Nemanja掐着他的乳尖，“我可没听到那个词。”

“Mats是个有尊严的好中卫，Mats不会说那个词的。”Zlatan的语气显然没安好心，“另外我临时发现我也有件礼物可以送给你。”

Mats被礼物这个词吓得一抖，而Nemanja笑了出来，朝Zlatan眨了眨眼。Zlatan把裤链拉上，啵一声在Mats耳朵上亲了一口，“等我去把你的礼物带来。顺便，Nema把你宠坏了，他都硬成石头了你还能靠在他身上休息。”上帝评论完拍拍西装外套潇洒而去，甚至没有想过带上门。

Nemanja笑着看着Mats，“我把你宠坏了吗？”

Mats翻了个白眼，“说得好像你折磨我不够多似的。”

“你不喜欢？”Nemanja亲上他的脖子，一只手指在他被操开的穴口搅弄，“我觉得Zlatan说得对，我得对你严格点。”他压低声音，“更何况我们现在还有观众，你得好好表现。”

***

Zlatan走出去前扫了一眼隔壁紧紧关上的门。他没有走远，停下来靠在了门口。片刻他折返回去，大跨步地挤进了隔壁现在开了条缝的门，一把捂住了里面惊慌失措的年轻人的嘴。

“抓到你了，” 他把漂亮的男孩圈在墙角，凑在他耳边，保证说话时温热的气息都吹到那件香槟色衬衫的领口里。他笑着向下扫了一眼，大腿挤进男孩两条腿间轻轻蹭着明显的凸起。“我很高兴你看得享受。”


	2. 4 is a Party

***

Zlatan坏心地撩拨引来对方喉间压抑的低哼，窘迫和情欲交织着在男孩金棕的皮肤上染上了漂亮的粉色，闪着水光的大眼睛在抖动的长睫毛下逃避和Zlatan对视。

Zlatan并不理会对方的害羞，嘴唇从粉红色的耳根亲下去，在脖子里啃咬着吸出一串红痕，一只手已经扯开了衬衫揉捏着他浑圆的胸肌，这个男孩子的胸肌练得太好了，抓起来圆润弹手比女人的奶子还色情。对方难耐的哼声变成温热的水汽被他的手掌盖住，浑身不安分地扭动着把下身往Zlatan大腿上蹭，只是手上还一本正经地推拒着。

“不愿意的话我可以放你走，”Zlatan说着却没有放开手，半舔半咬着对方的乳头，他这里应该很敏感，一吸就能换来一阵轻轻的颤抖。“嗯？”Zlatan在结实的胸肌上吸出一个红印子催促着对方回答。

男孩子颤抖着点点头，感觉不对又摇摇头，最后挫败地在手掌里嗯嗯了两声。

“Zlatan搞不懂你的意思了。”他放过被舔得湿淋淋的乳头，那只在胸前揉捏的手换了个位置，包覆住了男孩在西裤里兴奋地滚烫的阴茎。对方又爽又难受地仰起头，喉结上下滚动着，Zlatan咬上去，又在深蜜糖色的皮肤上留下一个齿痕。男孩的手不再装模做样地推他，一只手缠在他脖子上，另一只手伸进他衬衫里去摸他结实的腹肌。

“你不想Zlatan放你走？”明明知道对方没办法说话，Zlatan还故意问着想要他着急，忽然感觉手心里滑滑暖暖的，男孩的舌尖温顺地舔过他的掌心，那双被情欲蒙上水光的眼睛祈求地看进他的眼睛。Zlatan被舔得闷哼一声，收回手把嘴唇凑过去，不需要任何指示，那根粉红色的舌头就舔进了他的嘴里，丰满的嘴唇吮吸他的嘴唇，亲出啾啾的声音。

Zlatan简单粗暴地伸手扒掉了对方的裤子，一根手指已经摁进了后穴的褶皱——湿热柔软的肠肉马上顺从地包裹住他的手指，明显已经被事先扩张过。Zlatan笑了一声打断那个吻，对方窘迫得面红耳赤，被掐着下巴被迫和他对视。“你们在德国踢球的都这么骚吗？”Zlatan看进那双迷离的眼睛，这次同时加入了两根手指，被扩张到极限的感觉让对方颤抖着抽气。Zlatan的手法直截了当，剪动着撑开后穴的软肉后直接掰开丰满的臀瓣，用阴茎把饥渴的甬道塞了个满。

被挤在墙角的男孩闭着眼被猛地一下操得浑身抖个不停，但还是很有节操地咬着嘴唇不肯叫出声。“怕被队友听到？”Zlatan一上来就大开大合地抽插，“没关系的，你队友也是个骚货。”被顶到甜区的年轻人没忍住压抑地哼出来，丰满的下唇几乎被咬出血。Zlatan好心地去撸他被挤在腹肌上的阴茎，没费多大功夫就借助存量丰富的前液润滑得非常到位，“你看了多久了？我猜就算不摸你也能被操射的。”瑞典人很有执行力地松开手把手指塞进了对方紧闭的嘴里，“放松，我可不想你的嘴唇一上来就被咬破，后面好玩的还多呢。”对方半推半就地张开嘴含住了那两根沾着自己体液的手指，他被钉在墙上，上面下面的嘴都被抽插着，让他爽得眼冒金星。隔壁队友动情的呻吟恰到好处地成为了背景音，不用多仔细也能听到几句颤抖的骂娘声，骂得十足色情，听得他几乎忍不住，嘴里像口交一样卖力地吮着那两根进进出出的手指，后穴也在操干下兴奋地收缩着。

他的腿缠在Zlatan腰上，北欧人不知疲倦地顶在他的甜点，一只手托在他屁股上又揉又捏，手指几乎顶到了他喉咙里，而隔壁在这个时候忽然敲了敲瓷砖，吓得他缩紧了后穴毫无预警地射了出来，一股一股的精液射得到处都是，上帝的衬衫简直被弄得一团糟。他很担心知名的暴脾气会不会发火，于是扑闪着眼睛可怜兮兮地盯着对方，但隔壁的声音恰到好处地拯救了他。

“Zlatan，你打算把Mats的礼物藏着自己玩多久？”

***

“什么观众？！”Mats瞪大眼睛，还没反应过来裤子已经被扯下来扔到一边，人被捏着腰坐在了男友大腿上。他下意识地搂住Nemanja的脖子，下一秒后穴就被火热的阴茎塞满，他惊呼出声，膝盖发软地坐下去，被直接顶到了最深处。已经被操开的穴口紧紧咬着体内的肉棒，而Nemanja一点也不留情地捏着他的腰往上抬，然后再次操进来，顶得他压抑的哼声几乎变成尖叫，他报复地咬住了情人的脖子，Nemanja疼得闷哼，换了个角度再次强硬地顶进去，阴茎找到那个点狠狠蹂躏。强烈的快感和胀痛让Mats头皮发麻，他紧紧闭着眼睛，睫毛被生理性的泪水打湿，“混蛋，”他膝盖已经软的完全撑不起自己，阴茎也诚实地又硬得发疼马上要坚持不住，但嘴上还是不示弱地骂骂咧咧，“操你——”

Nemanja低喘着用鼻尖蹭过他脸颊上的泪水，坏心地挺动腰部顶在情人的甜区，“你再骂大点声，好让你队友在隔壁听听你被操得有多爽？” 

“——唔……”Mats咬住嘴唇不让自己再次叫出声，身体的反应总是比嘴上更加诚实，言语刺激下后穴收缩着绞着体内的阴茎，几十个队友的名字一起出现在脑子里让他羞耻到不敢细想，他想要生气，但快感被羞耻感催化得更加汹涌让他无法思考，只能希望这话只是在吓唬他，不由自主迎合地扭着腰追求更多。

“怎么，这么喜欢被人看吗？”Nemanja火上浇油地用指尖轻轻勾勒着两人交合处的轮廓，试探着要挤进一根手指，被Mats闷哼着一把抓住了手，“不要！”

“不可以吗？”小幅度的抽送忽然停了下来，捏在他腰上的那只手撩起他几乎被汗水浸透的薄毛衣，把衣服下摆塞进他嘴里。“咬住，”Mats一直无法拒绝这种蛮横的命令，他乖乖咬住衣服好让自己从胸口到小腹的皮肤都暴露在对方面前。Nemanja的舌头和嘴唇很快给了他回报，湿热的舔吻落在因为出汗而滑腻腻的皮肤上，一边的乳尖被舌尖和牙齿一起蹂躏，上半身过多的刺激让被忽略的后穴欲求不满地咬紧入侵的肉棒。“呜……”Mats撒娇地抓了抓埋在胸口地那一头棕发，然后被牙齿恶意地咬在了另一侧乳晕，疼得他一抖。“自己动，”Nemanja掐了一把他的臀肉，Mats吃痛地挺起腰，又无力支撑地坐下去，被阴茎再次狠狠塞满的后穴贪婪地吮着，体内残留的精液被硬生生挤出来，黏糊糊地粘在臀部让他皱眉，极度放纵的感觉又让他兴奋地呜咽。

男友的两只手现在紧紧抓着他的两瓣臀肉引导他上下骑动，两瓣结实的肌肉在屁股抬高时被狠狠掰开，又在坐回去时被捏着相互摩擦，后穴被强迫着收紧，拼命地绞着深入体内的阴茎。隔壁传来的肉体碰撞和压抑不住的闷哼声让他精神紧张地想要辨别那个神秘队友的身份，却被攀比一样的男友掐着屁股操得不能思考。Nemanja咬着他的颈侧，一半啃在裸露的皮肤上，一半被高领毛衣轻薄的材质软化成湿热的亲吻，Mats颤抖着轻哼，仰起头紧紧抱着Nemanja的脖子，一只手无意识地轻轻拽着对方的短发。

“你真该看看你的样子，”Nemanja盯着镜子里从背部开始赤裸的身体，舌尖舔到他的耳廓，粗暴地揉捏着结实的臀肉用力操进去，滚烫的喘息洒在Mats的耳根，“这么会夹，像个欠操的婊子。”

Mats呜咽着在极限边缘徘徊，“你的婊子，”他支起地身体讨好地舔吻着男友的下巴，一只手缠在对方腰上，前后扭动着臀部祈求着更多快感，“求求你……再快点……”

Nemanja抓住他的腰忽然起身，把他面对面地顶在了墙壁上，冷冰冰的瓷砖贴在原本热得发烫的皮肤上让他整个人抖起来，只能弓起身抱紧对方。“不见见队友就想自己先高潮？”那根填满了后穴的阴茎不怀好意地缓缓顶弄着让他发疯，Nemanja一边舔掉Mats额头上的汗珠一边在瓷砖上轻轻敲了敲，“Zlatan，你打算把Mats的礼物藏着自己玩多久？”

Mats整个人紧绷起来，被操得又软又湿的后穴紧张地箍紧了那根折磨他的阴茎，Nemanja闷哼一声掐了一把他的臀肉，“这么急着给队友表演？”Mats恼羞成怒地想亲上去堵住他的嘴，但被推开的门让他紧张地抬起头。

熟悉的身影让他脸上烧起来，这样在公共场合和队友见面是他做梦也想不到的。他漂亮的队友外套不知所踪，衬衫几乎完全被解开，肉感的胸肌上布满粉红的吻痕和牙印，甚至连乳尖现在都还是湿漉漉的，像两粒被含化的小小的糖果，裤子被解开，散乱地被摁在腰上。

始作俑者在队友腰上捏了一把，“不打个招呼？”

“Mats……”年轻男孩被比自己高大一圈的Zlatan从背后搂着，脸上的红晕蔓延到前胸，眼睛不由自主地往队友被掰开插入的屁股上瞟。

“Coco，”Mats盯着那两瓣被咬得红肿的肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，下意识地叫出队友的名字。他应该觉得无比尴尬，但现在却浑身发烫，兴奋得几乎发抖。他回过头，男友在队友身上停留了太久的眼神让他心生妒意，他带着点宣示主权的意味用力抓住Nemanja的头发，咬住了对方的嘴唇。Nemanja闷哼一声，在Mats被捏的红肿的臀部狠狠拍了一把，另一只手抓紧了缠在腰上的那条结实的大腿，挺动腰部用力操进去。这个姿势Mats并不能站稳，忽然加力的快速操干让他失去平衡，大半的体重被Nemanja和身后的墙壁支撑着。他闭着眼睛也知道队友在看着他，但羞耻把情欲和愉悦变得更刺激，甜区被粗暴的蹂躏着，他只能在逐渐累积的快感中抽噎着战栗。“睁开眼，”他晕头转向地觉得Nemanja沙哑的声音性感得冒烟，“看看你队友是怎么欣赏你挨操的。”

为什么不呢，他的队友看起来又甜又软，像一块半融的太妃糖。

他睁开眼，高大的瑞典人毫无顾忌地啃咬着队友的脖子，一只手揉捏着胸前的软肉，另一只手藏在Coco的背后，可能在玩弄丰满的臀肉，也可能已经探进了后穴——Coco被迫仰起头接受所有的疼痛和愉悦，他的裤子不知道什么时候已经被扒下来，半硬的阴茎蠢蠢欲动。Mats无法移开视线，他的眼神顺着深蜜糖色的脖颈看上去——Coco充满情欲的眼睛微眯着看进他的眼睛。他的队友喘息着，闪着水光的眼睛几乎失焦，肉感的嘴唇颤抖着下意识做了个“Mats”的口型。他不知道Coco这样看了他多久，也不知道自己放荡的样子被看到了多少。Nemanja在这个时候咬在他的喉结上，阴茎再次撞进他最柔软的点，这足够让他再次高潮，浑身颤抖着射出一点稀薄滚烫的液体。他已经叫不出来，羞耻刺激和愉悦满足让他顾不上什么形象，只能呜咽着抱着男友的脖子支撑自己，摇着头语无伦次地求对方停下。

“嘘，放松，”Nemanja轻声安慰着让他稍微放松下来，但下一秒一只手指从交合处塞进了几乎被撑到极限的后穴，Mats惊呼着想要推开他，第二根手指已经挤进胀痛的甬道，火上浇油地剪动。“——妈的，”他倒抽一口气，酸软的膝盖支撑不住往下滑的身体，变得像是自己主动吃进了那两根深入扩张的手指。及时挤进来的Zlatan从背后托住了Mats又酸又软的腰，但Mats还没来得及放松，瑞典人的手指已经塞进了两根手指扩张出的缝隙。

“操！”被前后夹攻的Mats既无力挣脱也没有思考的力气，只能嘴上骂骂。

Nemanja凑过来，嘴唇蹭着他的嘴唇，手指撑开体内又滑又紧的肌肉，“你想操哪个？”

还深埋在体内的阴茎又开始抽送，烧灼和胀痛让他眼含热泪，Zlatan的呼吸洒在耳边，“Mats选不出来，那就一起操吧。”

“……不要！不行！”Mats一下清醒过来，但是体内的三根手指已经抽出来，四只手牢牢抓着他的腰和屁股，接着瑞典人的阴茎已经从来不及回缩的入口处挤入，虽然被耐心地扩张过，但顶端的进入仍然逼出了眼泪。他抽噎着几乎把男友的西装抓破，嘴里颠三倒四地用德语骂街。“嘘，我的Mats，不是说好要当我的婊子吗，”Nemanja舔着他被眼泪打湿的脸颊，轻声安慰着，“放松，很快就好了。”

“滚蛋，”Mats咬牙切齿，他试图放松让自己少吃苦头，但随着第二根阴茎的逐渐深入，灼痛让他觉得整个人像被钝刀劈开，疼得头皮发麻。

“不行了，不要再进去，”带着颤音的求饶更像是一种鼓励，Zlatan顶进去的同时咬住了他的脖颈，他被体内被两根阴茎塞满的饱胀和疼痛折磨地眼前发黑，而Nemanja甚至在这个时候开始小幅度地在他体内抽送。“操你……你们，”Mats咬在男友肩膀上，但没能发上力，因为下一秒Zlatan也开始抽插，异样的灼热和几乎不可察觉的快感像电流一样从小腹打上来，他控制不住地浑身都在抖。

“没错，你不是正在干这事吗，嗯？”Nemanja抓住他沾满精液的阴茎撸动几下，一整个晚上没怎么被关照的性器马上又可耻地有了反应。身后的瑞典人笑了一声掐了把他的屁股，“你给他喂药了？”Nemanja用嘴唇捉住了他下意识微微伸出的舌尖，奖励他一个又深又湿的长吻，“我的Mats天生就是个喂不饱的婊子，好好表现让队友看看你有多浪。”

Mats不知道他又骂又哭又求又叫的样子到底有多浪，但是他勉强睁开眼看过去，Coco正盯着他被蹂躏得伤痕累累的屁股，完全勃起的阴茎几乎贴在腹肌吐着前液，被一只手随意地撸动着。他被刺激得哼出声，Coco一直漂亮得让他嫉妒，但现在他的队友湿润的皮肤闪着肉欲的光泽，简直是活生生的性感肉弹引诱人去咬。体内的两根肉棒攀比一样抽送着往里越钻越深，与其说是快感不如说是被控制、被玩弄的羞辱和刺激让他前面又硬得发疼。一前一后两个高大男人的粗喘和闷哼随着抽送频率一起加快，Mats被顶得觉得自己马上要坏掉，他弓起腰张开嘴却叫不住来，直到一只温暖的手握住他无力的在西装布料上抓挠的手。

是Coco。他凑过来，下巴抵在Nemanja的肩膀上，小扇子一样的睫毛几乎蹭到Mats的脸颊，一只手抚慰地和他的手交握在一起，另一只手绕过Nemanja的肩头轻轻摸他的脸。Coco被亲肿的嘴唇像肉嘟嘟的粉草莓，Mats忍不住顺势咬了上去，舌头塞进去纠缠着那条温柔到甜的舌头，寻求安慰地吮吸舔吻。

Nemanja被两团软肉蹭着后背，紧紧箍住他的甬道又一刻不停地又吸又绞，他再也忍不住加快了挺动的动作，连带着Zlatan也更兴奋起来，两个人喘息着在情人体内暴虐地抽插。坦白说这个姿势并不怎么舒服，但足够刺激，肉体撞击声混着压抑不住的呻吟足够吓退想要进来的人，小麦肤色的情人和牛奶巧克力色的小美男亲得气喘吁吁，每个人身上都不知道在被谁的手摸着，快感指数倍的积累着再多一点就要爆发。Zlatan在一边臀肉上狠狠拍了一巴掌，接着Nemanja也没留情，又一巴掌打得后穴拼命收缩像要把体内两根性器夹断，两根涨到最粗的阴茎同时射出来，一波一波精液烫得Mats晕乎乎地不能思考。被灌满的后穴吃不下那么多，随着阴茎的抽出顺着大腿流下一大滩粘稠的液体，弄脏了昂贵的皮鞋成为淫乱的证据。

“呜，帮我……”还没发泄的Mats硬得难受，但Nemanja像个没品的混蛋根本没多碰他一下就抽身而出，Zlatan更甚，直接松了手害的他扑在了Coco的怀里，接近200斤的重量级让对方费了老大劲才勉强保持了平衡。

“自己好好玩吧，我送你的礼物。”Zlatan在他的腰上捏了一把，Mats疼得挺起腰，勃起的阴茎和队友的蹭到一起，两人同时哼出声。Mats还有点打晃，手臂搂着Coco的腰，另一只手已经急不可耐地握住两人兴奋地淌水的阴茎撸动起来。两人都太急切，粗暴的摩擦也变得无比甜蜜，Mats的手指摩擦着两人顶端敏感的小口，让肉体的愉悦这次来得简单粗暴。两人呻吟着去亲对方，半啃半舔的最后变成了两条粉色的舌头纠缠着舔舐吮吸，勉强算一个凌乱又色情的法式湿吻。

两个人缠在一起挺动着腰和屁股在对方的大腿和手掌里找到甜头，Mats迷上了队友一身结实弹手的肌肉，原本摁在对方腰上保持平衡的手从丰满结实的大腿摸到又圆又翘的臀尖，最后揉到了肉感的前胸，对着一边的乳头又揉又掐。Coco被摸得难耐地哼哼唧唧，一只手加入了Mats握住了两人正在被撸出水的阴茎。只需要再多一点两人就能释放出来，他加快了上下撸动的速度，但没动几下就被抓住了手腕，Nemanja半硬的阴茎顶上了他一侧臀肉上下磨蹭着。

Coco低哼着扭动屁股想要吃进那根越来越硬的凶器，但后穴还往下流着精液的Mats恢复了一点体力，贪心地弯腰舔上了队友的乳尖，像婴儿一样用力吸着那颗粉红的小豆，身后的凶器也开始在他的入口处戳刺着，让他又痛又爽地皱起了眉。

“Coco，”Mats边舔边低声叫道，“你的奶怎么比女人还好摸。”

“……嗯？……”被前后夹攻的巧克力美男脸更红了。

“这样用力吸的话能吸出奶吗……？”Mats的骚话还没说完就被Zlatan掰开屁股操了进去，整个人被顶得说不出话，只能乖乖贴在面前的人身上挺起腰任操。

“站都站不稳就开始发骚了？”Zlatan毫不留情地捏着他的臀肉。

“别介意，Mats就喜欢约你这样的大胸嫩模——”Nemanja半开玩笑地说着，半根阴茎已经顶进了Coco被操得湿软的后穴，“女模特。”

“屁……”试图辩解的Mats被又一下深入顶得说不出后面的话。Coco的脸红得发烫，但Nemanja还是一边开拓着滚烫的甬道，一边坏心眼地蹭着他圆润的脸颊继续说，“不如下次你穿个裙子和他约一炮？”“呜……”后穴再次被肉棒塞满，Coco没有摇头的力气，只能伸着手搂住前面的人，他闭着眼睛，一只手扶住的是Zlatan的手臂，另一只勾在Mats的脖子上。

“那就这样说定了，”Nemanja挺动腰部用力操进去，把中间的两人顶得紧紧贴在一起，Zlatan很跟上了节奏，两个人默契地操弄让中间两个人的肉体互相摩擦，Coco胸前的两团肉在Mats胸前几乎挤出了乳沟，Mats滴水的阴茎被顶着和Coco的蹭在一起，两人的汗水和前液混在一起让Mats刮得光溜溜的下体亮晶晶的闪着光，每次肉体碰撞都发出淫靡的水声。中间两个人被操得喘不过气，两人又湿又热的肉体挤在一起成为了彼此的eye candy，Mats再次把舌头塞进了队友嘴里，两个人又舔又啃地被送上高潮，精液射得到处都是。

Zlatan和Nemanja大发慈悲地没有再为难他们，几下操弄后从红肿的后穴退出来，任由他们浑身瘫软地跪坐在地上，白浊的精液一部分射在了Coco的胸部，另一部分射在Mats脸上，顺着汗湿的肉体滑下去，仿佛奶油抹在闪着情欲光泽的皮肤上。

Nemanja蹲下去顺着Coco的腹肌摸到胸肌，把手指上沾着的白色黏液抹在了Mats窄而挺的鼻梁上，就像抹生日蛋糕的奶油那样。

“生日快乐，”他笑着眨了眨眼，在Mats头顶亲了一下。

Zlatan也掰着Mats的下巴在他脸上胡乱抹了把，“又老一岁了。”

“生日快乐，Mats，”这几个人里唯一不属于混蛋类的Coco声音还打着颤，侧头轻轻在他肩膀上亲了一口。

“谢谢，”Mats揉了把Coco的头发，然后对面前蹲着的男友和已经穿好了裤子的Zlatan比了两个中指。

“亲爱的你可真甜，我也爱你。”

Mats翻了个大白眼。但如果坦诚地说，这些生日礼物他确实是喜欢的。

很喜欢的那种。


End file.
